


focused moments made

by KnotOnYourLife



Category: Tokimeki Memorial Girl's Side, Tokimeki Memorial Girl's Side: 3rd Story
Genre: Biting, Community: seasonofkink, F/M, Frottage, Infidelity, Love Bites, Non-Penetrative Sex, POV Second Person, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/F, sex at school, two brothers present in a sexual scene but not making contact with one another
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 20:06:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7478136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnotOnYourLife/pseuds/KnotOnYourLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You could say that you were dating Tamao, but you always come when Ruka calls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	focused moments made

**Author's Note:**

> seasonofkink 2k16: bites, bruises

You can tell, from the moment you run up to greet him, that Tamao is--... maybe not _disappointed_ , so to speak, but certainly somewhat confused. He still smiles, but you see his eyes trace your body up and down as you come to a halt in front of him.

"Senpai--! Sorry I'm late...!" You glance at your watch. _Am I late?_ Certainly, he's standing there as if he's been waiting for a while. It's like him to arrive first, but it still seems polite to mention it. You can't escape _that look_ , though. In answer to that, you attempt a smile. "Did I do something wrong?"

That question seems to make him jump. "Oh! Oh, no, nothing like that--! I'm sorry I gave you that impression. No, I was just--..." He places a finger to his chin in thought. "I just thought that your outfit seemed a little... seasonally inappropriate." That look takes on a note of concern. "Aren't you warm, wearing that? Of course, if it's what's in fashion, then I understand, but--"

Indeed, for the duration of the train journey before meeting up with him, you figured that he'd notice and point that out. All around you are people going about their daily business in t-shirts and camisoles, light-looking dresses and sunglasses for the season. Even Tamao is wearing his t-shirt unbuttoned at the neck, and here _you_ are, under the blazing summer sky, in a turtleneck. You already feel overheated; public transport was, as always, stuffy and full, and then you'd tried your best sprint between the bus station and the park meeting place.

"Oh, no, I--... I mean, somewhat... I mean... when I woke up it didn't seem like it was going to be _this_ warm, haha! I was sure the weather report said it might rain..."

Tamao looks unconvinced. "Are you sure?" He glances towards the sky. "Maybe we'll get a thunderstorm. I should imagine that even if it were to rain today, it would simply make things more humid... hopefully we'll be lucky, though. There's not a cloud in the sky as far as I can see...!"

"Haha... well, shall we get going?" You're not entirely sure where yet you want to go, but hope that changing Tamao's focus might distract him.

"Oh--... right, yes. Um--... do you perhaps want to visit the clothes shops first?"

You pause, turning back around to face Tamao. "We could do, if you want! Was there something you'd wanted to get?"

"I just thought that perhaps we could find you a t-shirt, or something. Your face is quite flushed...!"

"Ahaha, th, this, this is probably just because I ran to get here! I'll be fine once we're walking around. I'm really fine! We don't need to do that. Maybe we could go and get some icecream first...?"

Again, Tamao doesn't seem fully convinced, but relents. "If you're sure."

@@@@@

You find yourself thinking _how is it that we always end up in situations like this?_ , but the process is always fairly similar. You check your phone during a break, and find a message on there - from Ruka, as usual. Just a normal, usual message - " _Are you free?_ " And you are - or at least, you can make your excuses to Miyo and Karen - and so you go. Strictly speaking, the roof is out of bounds, but they never seem to enforce this with too much force. That, and somehow, Ruka had managed to get hold of a key - or copied one, perhaps. You're quite sure that _someone_ would notice if the only key leading to the roof were missing, after all.

Yet somehow, from those vague messages, you would end up on the roof with Ruka and Kouichi, door locked, your breasts hanging out of your unbuttoned shirt. Kouichi is leant against the wall and you are leant against him - he has your arms in a light grip, not painful but enough to remind you that _you've been captured, here_. Ruka massages your breasts with a light smile on his face, taking his time, acting as if your legs aren't either side of his hips with his clothed erection pressing definitely up against your underwear.

"You didn't even wear a bra today, Bambi. Could it be that you were expecting this...?"

"I, I just--... I just forgot..."

"Hm, well, a happy accident, then." Taking one of your nipples between two fingers, he rubs the pad of his thumb against it. "Wouldn't it be embarrassing, though? If you were walking around with nipples like this... they get so hard so quickly! At least it isn't cold, right?"

"That's only because--" You pause, embarrassment snatching away your words.

"Yes...?" He grinds his crotch into yours. "Because what?"

"B-Because you're--... because you're touching them like that..."

Ruka's face lights up, as if surprised. "Oh! Well, if you put it like _that_ , I suppose it does make sense." He wraps his fingers around the curve of your bosom, squeezing lightly, keeping his thumbs on both of your nipples. "If it were winter then you could hide beneath your blazer, but a shirt doesn't provide much protection, does it? It just wouldn't do if everybody was able to see Bambi like this. I'm sure the only person to see you like this is your Student Council president."

You didn't know it was possible for your blush to deepen, but you glance to the side on mention of Tamao. "We haven't--... he hasn't--..."

"Oho...? Is that true?"

You nod, mumbling a sound of agreement.

"Well, it looks like we might be stealing something from him. Right, Kouichi?" (Kouichi doesn't respond in words, but he nudges up against your backside; even between your skirt and his trousers, you know that he's hard, too.)

Ruka pulls your ribbon free from your uniform, and unbuttons your shirt fully. He pulls away slightly from your body, moving down to take one nipple in his mouth. He sucks on it wantonly, leaving trails of saliva across your skin with his tongue, occasionally tugging at your flesh with his teeth. Behind you, Kouichi has dipped his face into the smooth of your neck, leaving sloppy kisses out of time with Ruka's own movements. You want to bring a hand to your mouth, as if that would prevent the sounds the two brothers provoke from your body, but you are still held firm. You press your lips together, betrayed by the urge to want to stay silent.

"Mm _mmm_ \--..."

"You should let your voice out, Bambi. Who's going to be listening to you up here...?" (From below, the faint sound of lunchtime at Habataki drifts up around you; the indistinct sounds of chatting and movement, and activity from the sports grounds.) "You make such good expressions."

In a strange sort of a way, you feel that you can trust the Sakurai siblings in these situations. This isn't the first time that something like this has happened, but even as Ruka trails his tongue to the underside of your breast, you know he won't go further. _Would he?_ This, like many of his day-to-day interactions, is _teasing_. You're embarrassed about the noises you make, but you can't help moving your hips against his, hoping to find some further form of stimulation. Men are predators, right? That's the sort of thing you have aunts tell you at family gatherings. Kouichi has you held and you could be fucking right now, if it wasn't for the irritating barrier of clothes against you. Ruka is always good about that; _too good_ , you think to yourself. His fingers never go below your waist, he never moves to touch himself. It drives you crazy; you wish he'd have a little less self-control.

" _We're just playing around though, right Bambi?_ " (Said with a wink.)

" _Bambi's still innocent, so we'll just make her blush a bit, yeah?_ " (Said with your thighs splayed over his, unable to respond as Kouichi kisses you deeply.)

" _After all, Bambi has a boyfriend, so we can't do anything too extreme, right?_ " (Said with his hands over your breasts as he dry-humps you against gym equipment.)

It's like a game, to him. Do as much as they can, go as _far_ as they can, while still keeping themselves from stepping over that line. It's easy enough to play along with them, too; you're still a virgin, so you're not _that_ kind of girl, right? Ruka is quite forward to say that Tamao is your boyfriend, but you've done your share of blushing and hand-holding with him. In that case, the relationship could slowly progress, and maybe someday in the future, the two of you might--

Ruka moves back up to take you in a kiss, the movements of his tongue within your mouth a contrast to his otherwise languid pace. Like that, you feel like you can moan against him without it being _quite_ so audible - even if the closest people around are down a flight of stairs and a locked door, you still feel better about that. You moan and sigh because you can't help it, though sometimes Ruka asks you how you're feeling, or _what_ you're feeling, and you can't answer him. To answer him feels like it would make it too specific, and this is only playing around, isn't it? If you thought about putting your thoughts into words then you're not sure how long you'd be able to last without letting your frustration build and demanding he fuck you there, on the roof, with Kouichi holding you, with school still in session and fifteen minutes to go on lunch break. Like this, you don't have to think about it that hard. _It's still just a game, right?_

Dropping from his position at your mouth, Ruka goes to your lower neck. You can't help but think to yourself that having a Sakurai brother on each shoulder, pressing kisses to your skin, feels quite luxurious. Ruka presses his hands to the waistband of your skirt - you almost wonder if he intends to move it, but seems only intent on keeping you in place. He continues kissing against you, but lingering longer with each one as he does so. Not just kissing, but sucking against your flesh; even when only held for a second or two, you see the flushed red mark left against you. He smirks. "That looks good on you, right, Bambi?"

As he continues, Kouichi makes similar movements but against your shoulder and neck. For all of his scary expressions, he's always so gentle - moreso than Ruka, even - but you feel his teeth there, too. Not only sucking against you but _biting_ , hard and definite - more precise than the frustration of Ruka between your legs, still moving, but only in the abstract. The feeling of a bite hurts, briefly, but leaves a rush of adrenaline in its wake. You can't help but cry out, which causes Kouichi to stop - the opposite of what you want, but--...

"Oh, Kouichi, did you hurt Bambi?" Ruka brings one hand up to brush your shoulder, touching where Kouchi's teeth were just moments ago. "He's so rough, isn't he? Kouichi. You need to be gentle with girls...! They're too delicate for you to do that kind of thing to them. Right, Bambi? I mean, if I wasn't here, I'm sure he'd have you up against the railings and biting you until he drew blood. You're not a vampire, are you, Kouichi?"

Kouichi usually remains quiet during these times, but you hear him murmur a 'sorry' against you. You feel conflicted; even if it's embarrassing, it's not like that was a _bad_ feeling...

"N-no, I--..."

"Mm?"

"It, it's just... that it... felt good, that's--... that's all..."

That confession causes a deep chuckle from Ruka. "Oh... wow. I never would have guessed that Bambi is a masochist."

"I'm--... I'm not--..."

"No, no, that's fine. If that's how Bambi is, then that's just how Bambi is...! Maybe I'm the one that's being too gentle. You want it rough, don't you?" (You don't know how to respond to that.) "Hey, Bambi. If you want something then you've gotta say it out loud, right?" He kisses against your neck once more, _still gentle_. "Bambi wants to be a bit dangerous, huh." Another kiss, but this time ending it with a long and hard suck against your skin. "I guess Bambi wants to walk around with love-bites all over her...! Keep it hidden enough, the teachers don't know, your friends don't know... but _we_ know, right?" He presses another one, just below your collarbone. "So when you're next getting changed for phys ed, you better be careful... right? Otherwise I'm sure those friends of yours will be asking a lot of questions... and people don't have to ask questions to _see_ , do they? If they just _think_ they've seen something... well, I'm sure a lot of rumors would go around school about Bambi-chan... right? Sure, you could make excuses, but an excuse is an excuse." Another, against your neck, just below where your shirt would cover. "After all, there's only one way for a girl to get marks like _these_ on her skin."

In the moment, the thought of carrying around a secret like that feels quite thrilling. When Ruka moves his head, you see the marks left on your upper body; you feel him bite elsewhere, and draw a hitched breath at the pressure. Now focused on a task, Ruka devotes himself to it; Kouichi continues as he had before your interruption, leaving marks against the back of your shoulder in places you know you can't see. You push up at the two mouths against you, encouraging it _harder, deeper_ \--

Across the school campus, the sound of the end-of-lunch bell chimes. The three of you freeze in place; it seems that time got away from you. As much as you might be willing to consider abandoning the rest of the schoolday to remaining on the roof, Ruka has already changed his demeanor, and Kouichi has already released you.

"Time to go, Bambi!"

"But--"

"Ah-ah--!" He presses a finger against your lips, before relocating your uniform's ribbon and busying himself with - quickly - covering you back up. "There are people who will notice if you're missing, right? Your friends, your homeroom teacher... if it's Kouichi and me then they expect it, but not from a _good_ student like you. Don't you think?" (You're impressed at the speed he is able to re-button your shirt, as well as tying your ribbon and making it perfectly presentable. You wonder, in the back of your mind, just how much practice he has had with these things.) He holds you at arm's length, hands on your shoulders, looking you up and down. "... Yep! You're ready to go back to class. What is it this afternoon, English? Geography?"

Again, this isn't the first time that this has happened, but it's hard to keep up with Ruka's abrupt changes in mood. Kouichi dusts down your skirt, while Ruka runs a last-moment hand through your hair, attempting to straighten it down. That as may be, but your heart is still racing, you know you're blushing, and of course - you're hopelessly wet, now without any hope of relief for the rest of the afternoon. Similarly, it's quite obvious that Ruka - and in turn, Kouichi, you assume, though he still stands behind you - are still hard. _Is it okay to leave it like this?_

"B-but you're still--"

"Hm?" Ruka glances down, as if he'd forgotten. "Oh, this? Like I said, nobody'll notice if we skip class. Right, Kouichi? We'll wait until you're gone and then beat off and take a nap, I guess." He glances at Kouichi, shrugging. "Sound good to you? Sounds better than class, for sure."

" _But_ \--..."

Again, Ruka smirks at your reaction. "Bambi's still frustrated, right? Well, too bad, it's time for class. That's what being a _good girl_ gets you." (You pout at him.) "But hey, maybe you can ask your Student Council president to walk home with you? Be ambitious! He looks like he could do with loosening up a bit."

You sigh, supposing there's nothing more you can do than head towards the door. "You're shameless, you know that, don't you?"

Ruka rushes before you, key in hand. "Of course...!" He unlocks the door and holds it open for you. "See you soon, Bambi. We'll send you a message, for next time."

(On returning to your classroom, it is immediately remarked upon that you look out-of-sorts. Friendly hands are pressed to your forehead, declaring you with a fever. You're sent to the nurse's office for the afternoon; with a curtain drawn around you, you wonder if it would be too risky to finish yourself off, at least while nobody else is around... _and then maybe a nap_ , you think. The beds in the nurse's office are, at least, more comfortable than the hard concrete of the school roof.)

@@@@@

Your date with Tamao ended well enough, though he never quite stopped his concern about your clothing.

" _I hear you were taken ill during the week?_ "

" _What? Oh, no, I just had to go to the nurse's office, it's nothing._ "

" _If your body is hot but you feel cold, then that's definitely a sign that something's wrong...!_ "

" _Honestly--! It's nothing, I'm fine...! I just misjudged the weather today, that's all._ "

" _Well, if you're sure..._ "

He invited you to his house after that, as he had taken to doing, these days. You'd sat on the edge of his bed as he brought tea and snacks, and you'd chatted until the sun fell. You wouldn't have thought it of him, but of _course_ , he'd pick _today_ to make a move - you lie on your bed now, wrist against your eyes, sighing at the memory. Acting coy, being embarrassed, gently pushing away his hands as they went underneath your turtleneck.

" _I'm not--... quite ready._ "

" _Oh! Oh, I mean--... yes, right--... I mean--... I'm sorry--..._ "

He'd walked you home afterward, and you're more or less convinced that you managed to placate him enough that he won't still be apologizing the next time you see him (but you're not completely sure about that). Any other time, you wouldn't have minded, but as you changed into your nightclothes you looked yourself over in the mirror, and you know that you made the right decision. Drifting your fingers over the bitemarks and bruises, you know that you couldn't have let Tamao see any of them. _I think I got away with it_.

Before you sleep, your phone lights up. You bring it to your face; a message. From Ruka.

" _monday lunchtime y/n? Rx_ "

 _Of course_.

"♥"


End file.
